Le Fléau
by piplete76
Summary: Une affaire qui tourne au cauchemard pour l'équipe du labo de New York et surtout pour l'équipe du lieutenant Taylor


_"On signale un homicide au 351 third Avenue, au coin de Lincoln et de la 7eme..."_

Ce son sortait de la radio installée sur un meuble chez le lieutenant Bonassera. Elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours l'allumer quand elle rentrait chez elle après le travail.

Stella était entrain de préparer à manger quand l'appel fut passé, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre ses affaires et se rendre immédiatement sur la scène du crime.

Sur le trajet, son téléphone sonna

-Bonassera

_-[ Stella, c'est Mac, on nous a signalé un homicide..._

-Au 351 Third Avenue

_-[Vous m'étonnerez toujours Stella. A tout de suite_

-A tout de suite Mac

Le lieutenant Bonassera referma son portable et arriva cinq minutes plus tard sur le lieu du meurtre. En arrivant, Stella trouva le lieutenant Mac Taylor entrain de parler avec l'inspecteur Don Flack, elle sortie sa malette du coffre de son 4x4 et s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Bonsoir les gars

-Bonsoir Stella, répondit Mac

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a?

Flack sortit son petit callepin

-Amanda Clark, 26ans. C'est sa meilleure amie qui l'a découverte dans son appartement

-On a la cause de la mort?

-A première vue, la victime a reçu de nombreux coups de couteaux et un coeur a été scarifié sur sa poitrine

-C'est sûrement la signature du meurtrier, intervint Mac

-Bon et bien...si on allait voir ça? Demanda Stella

Mac regarda sa collègue et eu un petit sourire

-Après vous Stella

-Merci, répondit celle-ci en souriant

Les lieutenants Bonassera et Taylor entrèrent dans l'appartement de la victime. Ils y découvrirent un endroit très bien aménagé, agréablement acceuillant avec une décoration magnifique. L'appartement était tel, que nos experts en sont venus à se demander s'il y avait vraiment eu un meurtre ici.

-C'est vraiment chic ici, s'exclama Stella

-Appartement chic, pour un quartier chic, rétorqua Mac qui arrivait derrière elle avec Flack.

-Le corps de Mademoiselle Clark se trouve sur le balcon de la chambre

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois sur le lieu indiqué par Don . Le balcon était complètement différent du reste de l'appartement, Stella et Mac assistèrent à un vrai massacre qui avait eu lieu ici. En effet, le corps de la femme était littéralement éventré tellement les coups de couteaux avaient été nombreux.

-Eh bien, le meurtrier n'y est pas allé de main morte, si je peux me permettre cette expression, dit Stella avec une pointe de dégoût.

-Oui on peut le dire comme ça Stella

Les deux experts posèrent leur malettes et en sortirent des gants en latex qu'ils enfilèrent. Stella prit son appareil photo et commença à mitrailler la scène de crime, tandis que Mac prit un thermomètre pour l'enfoncer dans le foi de la victime.

-37.5°, ce qui remonte l'heure de la mort il y a environ 12heures.

-C'est-à-dire vers 8h30 ce matin

Sheldon Hawkes venait de faire son apparition accompagné de Danny Messer.

-Alors Mac, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous?

Mac Taylor se releva d'au-dessus sur corps, laissant apparaître celui-ci. Une mine d'écoeurement se fit voir sur le visage des eux agents qui venaient d'arriver.

-Comment on peut faire ça? Demanda Sheldon

-ça c'est à nous de le découvrir

-Oui, Danny à raison, c'est notre travail de découvrir la raison de ce massacre

L'ancien légiste s'abaissa au niveau du corps pour l'examiner

-Je peux déjà vous dire quelque chose Mac, c'est que le tueur connaît parfaitement, l'anatomie humaine, ses coups de couteaux sont exactement placés au niveau des organes vitaux

-On peut donc dire que notre suspect connaît la médecine, peut-être même qui l'étudie ou l'enseigne

-Peut-être

Au même moment, Stella et Danny étaient entrain d'examiner la chambre de la victime

-Je ne peux pas croire que la balcon soit le seul endroit où il y a eu agression. Au fait Danny, où est Lyndsay?

-Je suis là Stella...

La jeune femme venait de débarquer dans l'appartement de la victime.

-Désolé du retard, j'ai été bloqué à l'entrée de la rue

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Lyndsay. On va vous faire un topo

Danny se mit debout et prit la parole

-Notre victime se nomme Amanda Clark, elle avait 26ans. Elle a reçu de nombreux coups de couteaux et un coeur a été scarifié sur sa poitrine.

En écoutant le brief de Danny, Lyndsay eu un flash : Elle revoyait cette jeune adolescente de 17ans, abandonnée dans ce vieil appartement miteux. Celle-ci est ligotée aux chevilles et aux poignets, cela faisait des jours, peut-être même des semaines qu'elle était ici, elle ne sait plus, elle a perdue la notion du temps

-Lyndsay? Lyndsay!?

Danny avait remarqué que sa collègue ne l'écoutait plus

-Montana ça va?

-Oui, oui

-Tu es sûre?

-Mais oui je te dis!!

-Bon, bon très bien

Lyndsay reprenait petit à petit ses idées

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouvé pour le moment Danny?

-Des traces de sperme un peu partout sur les draps

-Tu a examiné la salle de bain?

-Non pas encore, j'allais y aller

-Je vais m'en occuper

-Ok!

Lyndsay alla dans la salle de bain et la première chose qu'elle vit c'est une seringue au bord du lavabo. Elle prit délicatement celle-ci en ayant mit auparavant ses gants en latex et prit une pochette à indice. Elle incorpora cette seringue dans la pochette. Elle examina ensuite le reste de la pièce, elle y découvrit peu de chose, meêm pas une empreinte mise à part celles de la victime.

Pendant ce temps, Mac et Don étaient partis récupérer les témoignages des voisins, comme ils s'en doutaient, ils avaient tous une version différente, allant de la plus probable à la plus loufoque. Hawkes et Stella fouillaient dans les affaires personnelles d'Amanda, quant à Danny il interrogeait Sylvia Cooper, la meilleure amie de la victime.

-Mlle Cooper, vous ne voyez vraiment pas qui pourrait en vouloir à Amanda?

-Non, non pas du tout, elle était très appréciée de tout le monde, elle était même bénévole dans une association qui s'occupe d'enfants défavorisés.

Danny sortie une petite carte de l'intérieur de sa poche et la donna à Sylvia

-Tenez Mlle Cooper, si quoique se soit vous revient vosu pouvez m'appeller à ce numéro

-D'accord

Lyndsay rejoignit au même moment Danny dans le salon

-Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la salle de bain?

-Une seringue qui était au bord du lavabo, sinon rien

-Pas une empreinte?

-Non aucune, tout est propre

Mac revint dans le salon, Don continuant de faire son enquête de voisinage

-Bon, si vous avez tout fouillez et relevez tous les indices, on retourne au labo examiner tout ça

L'équipe du lieutenant Taylor s'éxécuta et tout le monde partie au labo analyser chaque indices


End file.
